


How We Ended Up Here

by akespinosa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akespinosa/pseuds/akespinosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little bit cliché. Broken girl and golden boy becoming friends, then best friends and finding out they were made for each other, but it was their story, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Ended Up Here

She had been 17 when he met her, she had just moved from Tallahassee to Boston, she was always complaining about the weather _if we were in Florida I’d be wearing a bikini right now, but no, Dad had to move us to one of the coldest places on earth_. She liked holding his hand when he walked her to school, even if they were just friends, at least that’s what he kept telling Liam. They had met because of him, actually. One summer night Liam had invited Killian to hang out with his friends from college, because apparently Killian had been a little bit too anxious about starting college in the fall, he had gotten a free ride to college, graduating valedictorian and taking the football team to the nationals and winning for the third time in a row since becoming Capitan his sophomore year, colleges were practically fighting for him, and there she was, in the middle of a group of men in his late 20’s, she didn’t look older than 18, so what was she doing in a club, surrounded by guys who he was almost sure had nothing in common with her, looking at her with lustful eyes. _Ah, Killian, good to see your face again_ said Jefferson looking at him, taking her eyes off her for a moment. She turned around and he could swear something flashed in her eyes _this is our new friend, she just moved from Louisiana_. She rolled her eyes _Florida, actually_. He smiled and introduced himself; she returned the smile and said her name was Emma. He didn’t know how they ended up in a corner talking about their lives, she told him she had moved to Boston with his father, David, after her mother had died a month ago, a car accident, drunk driver she said, her father couldn’t stay in Tallahassee, the city where he had met the love of his life, fell in love and build a life together, hell, he couldn’t even stay in the same state, so he left his brother in law, Robin in charge of the company he owned for a while, took his kid and moved to a place he had never been. She would be starting her senior year of high school in September and wanted to be a lawyer to get drunk drivers who killed people in jail, no chance of bail, unlike the ass that had killed her mother, who had only spent one night in jail because he was rich and had connections. He told her why he had ended up in the US, his parent had been killed in a boat accident when he was 10, Liam was 18, and had just received his acceptance letter from a college in Massachusetts that was interested in him because of his swimming career, so he took his little brother and left Ireland. When he had asked her what she was doing in a place like the one they were right now she just shrugged and took a sip of the beer someone, most likely Will, had gotten her. _I had to get out of that house, the silence was way too much for me, my dad rarely leaves his bedroom, since we moved to Boston two weeks ago, I’m yet to see him outside his room, he needs therapy or something, I have enough on my plate to on top of that worry about him, he should be the one worrying about me, not the other way around. I don’t even have friends here, who´s supposed to care about me if he doesn’t?_ She sounded so broken, which honestly was understandable, she was barely 17 and had recently lost her mom, had to leave her home, her friends, the only life she knew and move halfway across the country. He looked at her just to find her already looking at him with that big green eyes of hers, he gulped, _I can be your friend, you know?_ She smiled _I´d like that, friend_. Almost a year later, she graduated high school and choose Boston College just like him to continue her education, so they could see each other everyday for the next few years because he wasn’t getting rid of her that easily she had said with a wink and a smile on her face when he told her he had thought she would choose a college somewhere warmer. She had come a long way from the girl he had met that night, she was healing, slowly but he was proud of her, for trying to have a happy life, like her mom would have wanted. His dad was other story, he had only seen the man three or four times. Killian knew David loved Emma and was trying his best, but like Emma had said once, it looked like his will to live had died the day his wife had and only was still alive because of Emma. One night she went to his house because he was lending her a book she needed for a class he had taken when he was a freshman, she had only went there for the book, honestly, but Killian had been alone, Liam was in New York attending a conference from a potential client, and being the best employee, his boss had send him for the weekend to close the deal. So they decided to watch a movie, before their classes started and got busy with them. Once again, he didn’t know how they ended in a corner, but this time it was a little different than when they had met. He wasn’t sure who had been the first to kiss whom but he found himself unbuttoning her blouse in the hall that leaded to his bedroom while her legs circled his waist. It kind of became a tradition, every Friday night for the seven months, when Liam went out with his girlfriend, Elsa, Emma would end up in his house to do some homework so they could have the weekend off and go with their group of friends, but every Friday night she ended doing something else or should he say, someone else. Not that he was complaining. They had decided that they were a couple but wouldn’t tell anyone else for a while, so in case things didn’t work out, it wouldn’t be awkward, because no matter what, before being boyfriend and girlfriend they were best friends. One night Liam and Elsa had decided to try the new sushi restaurant a couple towns over, and would be spending the night there, so they wouldn’t drive in the middle of the night, they didn’t count on the highway being closed because of an accident, though. Killian and Emma were laughing in bed, she was in his shirt and he was only in his boxers when Emma decided they should make something for dinner before their stomachs started complaining. They were in the last step of the stairs, laughing at something Killian had said when suddenly the door opened and Liam and Elsa entered the house. The look in Liam´s face was priceless. Elsa looked amused. Killian and Emma were red. _It looks like you owe me 50 bucks, Jones._ Yes, his brother and hopefully future sister in law had bet at their expenses, not on whether they were together or nor but on how many more moths they could keep playing the “we´re only friends” card before admitting their new status. _Oh, come on, Killian, it was so obvious you two were a couple, all of our friends think you´re already a couple and are hiding, which by the way, you were or are about to become one. Elsa was the only one to find the situation amusing._ After recovering from the sock, Liam had taken out a 50 from his wallet, passed it to Elsa and hugged both Killian and Emma _about bloody time_ was the only thing he had said, that’s how they decided to stop worrying about things don’t working out and enjoying their time together. So, that was their story, it was a little bit cliché. Broken girl and golden boy becoming friends, then best friends and finding out they were made for each other, but it was theirs, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. That’s why tonight at the celebration of their company entering the Fortune 500 when someone asked him how had he met his wife he looked across the room smiling to where his wife was sitting with her hands on her barely there baby bump, thinking about that summer night they had met 10 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly,I don't own OUAT or the characters in this story, just the plot.


End file.
